


My Own Light

by Izabella95



Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), During Canon, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Spouses, Male Crowley (Good Omens), Not Beta Read, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale meet up after not seeing each other for several months and just enjoy the time they have left.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035666
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	My Own Light

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 of the Ineffable Holiday 2020 prompts: Fairy Lights!!
> 
> I really loved writing this one. It might be one of my favorites so far of all the prompts I've written for. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do <3

She had just come from a Christmas charity event Heaven said she needed to attend. She snuck off a little early due to a note she got from Crowley earlier in the day. He, too, was in Norwich, but she didn’t know that until the day of. With the end of the world coming in about eight months, she and Crowley have been getting more and more orders. Neither knows why. They didn’t question it because hopefully, the plan works and they stop armageddon. It’s been a couple of months since she’s seen Crowley. He'd been sent away for some temptation or another. She was secretly glad he was back in England. 

Finally, at the address Crowley told her, she was a little confused. She’s standing in front of a church. Surely, Crowley wasn’t wanting to go in there. However, her racing thoughts were cut off because here came the demon she was looking for. He was dressed as he usually was. Short hair sticking up artfully. Sunglasses on even at night. He smiled at her and raised her gloved hand to his lips to press a gentle kiss right on top. 

“Good evening, angel.”

“Hello, my dear. It’s been a while.” Crowley sighed.

“I’m sorry, angel. I was happy to hear we were both in Norwich.”

Aziraphale cocked her head to the side and playfully asked, “Why didn’t you tell me you had business here, Crowley? I would have covered it for you.” She stepped closer, poking his chest. “That’s what the Arrangement is for you silly demon.” Crowley blushed. 

“Yeah, about that. I got last-minute orders. Apparently, there was too much Good going on here, so they sent me to deal with it. I saw you walking somewhere this morning, but you looked in a hurry.” Aziraphale had to think back to what she was doing this morning. It had already been such a long day. 

“Oh, yes! I had an old friend to visit. They’ve helped me track down books in the past, but she’s been sick for a while now. I wanted to help her and her own bookstore. May have gone a bit overboard with the healing.” Crowley smiled softly. Of course his angel would help the little people. Probably more than the people Heaven deemed “worthy” if she could get away with it. “So, is this your way of thwarting me, Crowley? Having me leave the charity event early?” Both of them knew she could have stayed the whole time, but both also knew she hated those types of events, charity or not. She’d much rather actually donate or volunteer at the charity in question than trying to schmooze whatever politician or CEO that needed saving. 

“First off, you look so beautiful, Aziraphale. Absolutely breathtaking. I need to change.” Before she could ask where he was going to change, the demon snapped his fingers and he was now standing in a black suit with a blood-red waistcoat and black bowtie. His outfit matched Aziraphale much better, who was wearing a light blue, long-sleeved, mid-calf velvet dress. It had a white, lacy collar. Petticoats underneath to fluff out the dress a bit more along with a delicate white silk ribbon that was tied around her waist. Her hair was pinned up in a cute updo and her hands adorned white wool gloves. For warmth mainly, but also to match the rest of her outfit. And she wore cream-colored booties that were warmer than she thought. 

“Much better, don’t y’think?” Aziraphale knew he winked behind those sunglasses. “Now, I asked you here mainly because I missed you and thought we could go see the tunnel of lights just up the way. I know how much you adore Christmas lights.” Unshed tears shined in Aziraphale’s eyes before finally spilling over. “Oh, angel, none of that,” Crowley whispered as he wiped away her tears. 

“Sorry dear. I’m just exhausted with everything lately, and I missed you so much. It’s been so lonely without you.” She let out a sad laugh. “It’s funny because we used to go centuries without seeing one another. Now, I can’t go a measly three months…” she trailed off as Crowley pulled her close to his chest. 

“Come on angel. Look at me.” She blinked up at him. “I was gonna wait until we made it through the tunnel, but I’ll tell you now. I’m here to stay. I’m back on ‘watch the antichrist from a distance’ duty. I’ll be back in Mayfair tomorrow.” 

“Oh, really?”

“There’s the dazzling smile I adore.” Crowley tucked away a stray curl that escaped the angel’s pins. He then held out his bent arm and Aziraphale happily threaded her arm through his. 

They walked the short distance and could see the tunnel entrance. There isn’t much of a crowd, but enough that no one from Home Office would be able to spot them together. Partway inside the tunnel, Aziraphale pulled Crowley aside. 

“It’s just so magical the way all the fairy lights twinkle, and all the designs they can show within the lights is simply marvelous.” Crowley kissed Aziraphale’s cheek. 

“I think it’s a nice light show as well, but I know a brighter, more magical light,” Crowley smirked. Aziraphale waited innocently for his answer expecting him to name some other light show. She was _not_ expecting the answer she got.

“You, angel. You’re the brightest light in my life.” She shook her head.

“Y-you don’t mean that. Didn’t you make literal stars, mister?” She argued while looking ahead of her, hoping that the lights covered how red her face was. 

“I did help make stars,” he chuckled. “But that just proves my point. You’re my favorite light. You’re like fairy lights that go on for infinity. Brighter than any star.” 

“You’re such a romantic sap, Crowley,” she giggled. 

“Ouch, you know I have a reputation to uphold. What if someone heard you?” He teased. 

They made small talk while slowly making their way through the tunnel, occasionally stopping to watch some of the designs that would dance above them in the lights. They carefully avoided talking about how it could be their last time seeing Christmas lights or how next year, Christmas and literally every other holiday, could cease to exist. No. They didn’t think about that. They just enjoyed each other’s company under the nearly 60,000 shimmering lights. If they head back to Mayfair a bit early well, that’s no one’s business. Aziraphale could finally show off the fairy lights she hung all over Crowley’s flat while he was away. The plants were the most festive they’ve ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to see Aziraphale and Crowley in these outfits. They are stunning. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed it! <3 I appreciate them so much.
> 
> My [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95) ~


End file.
